La carta
by anaredfoxevans
Summary: Si pensamos, que ha pasado luego de que los dragones asesinaran a casi todos los humanos, después de que Lucy fuera al pasado para evitar ese futuro, Levy...La única sobreviviente de Fairy Tail, y quizás la única de Magnolia pedirá ayuda...Atraves de una carta.


La Carta

Nota: Este es un pequeño One-Shot sobre la supuesta muerte de todos los personajes del gremio durante los grandes juegos mágicos, en mi opinión, el hecho de ver a Levy sola en un mundo reinado por el mal, es algo horrible, pero por lo que hay pasado en esta última semana, todo mejoro,

Disclaimer :Estos personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, creador de Fairy Tail.

En un momento, se dio vuelta, sintió una brusca brisa, que movió los cabellos que siempre reposaban en su cara, Arreglo su corto flequillo de tonalidad azul, al verlo, tuvo la necesidad de correr hacia él, y golpearlo.

-Enana…..-Exclamo con melancolía en sus ojos, no debía de estar ahí.

-¿Por qué?-Se limitó a decir la más baja.

-No lo sé… Solo necesito estar aquí-Levy quiso decir algo pero no pudo, él se acercaba a ella más y más, pero luego se detuvo frente a ella, con pocos milímetros de distancia.

-Necesito estar aquí, solo para mantenerme con vida-Quedo callado, esperando la reacción de ella.

-Realmente eres un estúpido-Lloraba sin lágrimas la joven de cabellos azules.

-No tenía interés en hacerte sentir así.

Gajeel extendió su mano hacia ella, ella la tomo, caminaron un tiempo alrededor de todo el reino, el cual había quedado devastado tras el ataque del 7 de Julio, en el festival del rey dragón.

Siguieron de la mano, olvidando el sufrimiento, de esos malos momentos, vieron la sala donde antes solían estar con sus amigos, dentro de un muy destruido edificio, al cual solían decirle gremio, al cual solían llamarle hogar, un hogar que el moreno un día destruyo, ayudo a reconstruir solo para observarlo caer de nuevo.

-Al fin Juvia y yo habíamos encontrado una familia-Dijo mirando fijamente las ruinas del gremio-Vaya duro futuro que nos volvió a tocar a los dos.

Vieron el parque de la puerta del este de Magnolia, vio ese gran árbol, el cual ahora estaba acuchillado, en partes quemado, sin hojas y un tronco muy débil.

Recordó como intento matar a la pobre chica que estaba a su lado junto con sus amigos, miró fijamente con ninguna expresión en su cara, sus ojos eran tapados por una bandana que estaba usando en su frente y una lágrima resbalaba por su cara y noto la mano de ella sobando su cara, puso sus manos en la cara de Levy, sobo esas cicatrices que enmarcaban su hermosa cara y beso tímida y suavemente sus labios. Siguieron caminando, siempre de la mano y vieron el camino donde se habían encontrado.

-Me tengo que ir…-Dijo el con tristeza.

-No te vayas….Realmente te extraño a ti y a los demás-Levy lo abrazo para notar que no podía tocarlo, tras el fallido abrazo callo de rodillas al piso a espaldas de él, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, fuertemente.

-Adiós….Levy…Lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que te hicieran esas cicatrices…..Pero te amo-Exclamo con voz quebradiza mientras intentaba quitarse pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos, el camino hasta que ya no pudiera ni verse un rastro de el además de las pisadas hechas en la tierra, dejándola a ella llorando, sola en ese mundo tan sádico y bizarro, en el que se le había dicho que tendría que vivir todo lo que le quedara de vida, que según la situación, no serían muchos años.

_O_

Levy se despertó acelerada, había escuchado una explosión a lo lejos, toco las cicatrices de su cara, noto que seguía en esa casa destruida, apretó fuertemente esa bandana, lo único que le quedo de él, contra su pecho. Recordó tristemente que ya no quedaban rastros de vida humana, el fuego del dragón lo vio todo.

Lo recordó, todos estaban muertos, también esa persona, su mejor amiga, y esa persona, a la que amaba.

Miro fijamente hacia la bandera que estaba sobre el escritorio, estaba rota, maltratada, y el logo, estaba cubierto con gotas de sangre.

Se sentó en el escritorio bajo la bandera y le escribió una carta a alguien que estaba muerta, le pidió que regresara aunque sabía que no lo haría.

Se volvió acostar en su cama, lloro hasta quedar dormida, sigue siendo la única persona viva en este mundo.

Cuando despertó se vio en una larga pradera sin árboles y con un hermoso sol que sale a las 6 de la mañana, a su mente vinieron imágenes de lo que paso en otra línea del tiempo, se levantó y vio a todos el mundo, todos lloraban y se saludaban entre sí, dijeron que no se separarían nunca más, ella sintió una mano sobre su hombro la cual le dio una brusca vuelta y se encontró con él, el tan solo hiso que se volteara la abrazo firmemente, le dijo que al parecer no les toco un futuro tan triste a él, a Juvia, y a los demás. Ella correspondió el abrazo.

Escucho a Natsu llamando, diciendo que todavía falta alguien más, a lo lejos se pudo ver a Lucy caminando hacia ellos, algo confundida, Natsu se acercó y le pregunto si quería seguir teniendo aventuras con ellos, tomo su mano y corrió hacia el grupo.

Al final…Podrán seguir teniendo mas aventuras…

Nota: Una pequeña explicación de la Lucy del futuro: Ella vino al presente para advertir sobre la puerta, pero parece que Levy la consideraba desaparecida, entonces, al ser destruida Eclipse como paso en el capítulo 337, su tiempo nunca existió, así que se podría decir que ella y todos los que murieron, están en otro tiempo, mundo, como quieran verlo, pero ya ellos no son parte de la historia, y están en otro mundo. Esto lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso espere a que todo avanzara más, al principio tenía un final muy triste, pero gracias a todo, pude hacer un final feliz. Dejen reviews y díganme que piensan.


End file.
